The Desperate Change that Altered All
by Tracer28
Summary: What if the Lightning bolt scar wasn't the only thing that harry received on that fateful night?, What if Lily Potter did not gave her son just one protection?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Author's note:  
This idea has been in my head for some time and I decided to write it

This is a crossover of Harry Potter series and Fate/stay Night, I hope you like it!  
so here it goes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Fate/stay night... I wish I do T.T

* * *

**Prologue: The Night it all started**

**Story Start!**

The day begun just like how it always was, with James Potter trying to impress his wife, Lily Potter, and Lily ignoring his husband in favor of their firstborn son, Harry.

The day continued just like how it was before but what they all did not know, was that it was going to end on a very different note.

Just after they finished dinner and Lily was about to tuck little Harry in his crib, They both felt the wards in their house fall.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"- James shouted as he sprinted towards the door and took his wand to prepare to fight the Dark Lord.

As soon as she felt the_ Fidelius_ fall, Lily tried to apparate with her baby but found herself unable to do so because of anti- apparition wards

_'Why?, we were perfectly safe!, Peter!, that traitor!, What should I do?, The ritual hasn't been tested yet!' - _Finding herself without options and beginning to get desperate to save her son, Lily put little Harry in the middle of a magic circle_ 'Please let this work!'_- Lily thought as she focused her magic and started to chant

**"I command thee,Thou shalt come to my side, Thy sword shalt control my fate, Abiding by the Holy Grail's haven, If thou accedest to this will and reason, then Answer me, The oath set forth here, I am the embodiment of good in the eternal world, I am the disposer of all that is evil in the eternal world, Thee the seven heavens that bear the great Trinity, Come forth from the circle of constraint"**- Lily stopped and nick a little of Harry's blood letting it fall to the circle, She could already hear the Dark Lord was already trying to undo the spells in the door that she hurriedly put, letting her know that her husband has already fallen, she pushed that thought aside, James wouldn't want her to do this, He thought that it was too dangerous, they found the tome that she was using in the Potter's Vault, heavily warded, it was an obscure book with no title, and the contents were also vague but what it clearly said was that it will summon a champion that was closer to your nature or by the reagent you have chosen, they didn't understand much of what was written because it was written in a different language but it had enough to make sure that she can cast it. Just after Harry's blood touched the circle, The Dark Lord entered.

Lily Immediately put her body between her baby and the Dark Lord

"Foolish girl, you don't have to die, Give me your son and I will allow you to live"- The Dark Lord said in a raspy tone as he pointed his wand at Lily

"Not Harry, please no don't kill him, take me, kill me instead —"- Lily shouted desperately as she continued to shield her firstborn son

"This is my last warning —"- Voldemort warned the desperate redhead

"Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything..._"- Lily begged as she still shielded her son from the Dark Lord_

"Avada Kedavra!"- Voldemort said as he cast the killing curse at the red-haired witch and watched her body fall limply and because of the debris that his entrance made, He didn't notice the magic circle that they hid.

"So this is the child of Prophecy?, What foolishness, as if a mere child can defeat me, now die,_ Avada Kedavra!_"- Just as he cast the Killing Curse, Because of the raw magic present in Godric's Hollow, it forced the unfinished ritual to its completion and just as the light shone, the Killing Curse rebounded.

The last thing that the most Feared Dark Lord saw was the Green light of the Rebounded Avada Kedavra.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was in his office at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when one of his little trinkets go off.

It was normal that every now and then that his alarm will go off, as they remind him of what he still needed to so, and because of the ongoing war, there was a lot of things to do, but what alarmed him greatly was that the trinket that rang was the one he always wished would never ring but it continued to go off signifying that the wards at Godric's Hollow had fallen.

He quickly tried to apparate but instead of appearing inside the Godric's Hollow, He found himself a mile away, because of the distance, he quickly deduced that an anti-apparition ward had been set up and traveled by fire using Fawkes inside the Godric's Hollow.

* * *

Dumbledore prepared himself for the worst situation and unholstered his Elder wand, in case Voldemort or his Death Eaters were still lingering but as he appeared in his intended destination, feeling no one was around the vicinity he lowered his wand but kept it in his hands in case of emergency.

Seeing James body on the floor,his beautiful hazel eyes glassy because of the killing curse, made the headmaster heart heavy with grief

'Such a tragic end, No one this young should suffer what you have suffered.'-Dumbledore thought as he close his previous Headboy's eyes

After conjuring a blanket with embroidery to cover James body for the mean time, He steeled himself for what he was sure to come

This time he found Lily's body in the middle of a room full of Debris, along with a baby who was crying, seeing that the boy was still alive, Albus quickly made his way towards the crying boy but he stopped mere inches before him.

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...' _-The prophecy continued to echo through the headmaster head as he processed what happened moments ago.

_'The prophecy has finally come to pass..., the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, the lightning bolt scar...' - _This thought ran through the headmasters head as he carried and tried to console the now-orphaned Harry.

* * *

And TADA!, What do you guys think?, Is it good, or is it bad?, No flamers please although I do accept constructive criticism

The changes will really happen in the next chapter where there will be a time skip, I have already decided on which servant will Harry summon but I want your opinions on how it will happpen, please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning

Author's note:I'm sorry about the long break from my updates but I had no idea that writing different accents was so difficult!  
I almost banged my head when I was thinking on how to write the accent of Hagrid, if there are any mistake in the grammar or spellings I'm sorry if someone knows the difference in the accents or tips on how they should be written, please review or PM me, it would be highly appreciated.

If you have suggestions please review now, because I'm still laying down foundation, I can still add them but once it's over it's already done, so if you want something added or explained please review so I can rectify it somehow.

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or Fate/stay night in any shape or form

* * *

Chapter 1: Shopping

Harry couldn't believe it!

He was a wizard!, Hagrid told him that he wasn't a freak and he said that he was going to take him to a school of magic!

He almost couldn't believe it!,although he still couldn't understand why he was so famous, maybe he could ask Hagrid later but for now they were going to shop in a place called Diagon Alley, Hagrid told him that it was the place where he could find all of the things he'll need for his new school.

"ya' okay, Harry?" -the half giant asked

"Hagrid, How can I pay for all of this?, I don't have any money" -Harry said, a bit of his despair flowing to his voice

"Well, yer didn't think that you're parent left yer with nothing do ya?" -Hagrid asked rhetorically then continued "Here we are, Gringotts, the wizarding bank!"- Hagrid exclaimed as he pointed to the imposing snow-white building"yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, its the safest place except for Hogwarts"

Just as when they were entering, Harry noticed the engraving at the side of the door

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn  
Must pay most dearly in their turn  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

After reading the threatening poem, he gulped back his fear and followed closely to Hagrid, but as they entered he couldn't help but notice the little creatures that were sitting high in their sits

"Hagrid, what exactly are these things?" -asked Harry quietly to the keeper of Hogwarts

"They're goblins, Harry. Clever as they come, goblins, but not the most friendly of beasts."- Hagrid explained as they walked towards the center of the bank

"Mornin'. We're here to get somethin' out of Ms. Potter's vault, an'-"

"Does Ms. Potter have a key?" The glasses wearing goblin interrupted,as he looked at Harry with a scrutinizing stare, a bit self conscious, Harry tried to smoothe his sleeves, though he noticed that the goblin's eyes were surprised when he accidentally showed him the red tatoo on his left hand, all this was missedby Hagrid who rummaged through his pockets, strewing various things onto the goblin's book of numbers until finally pulling out a small golden key, the goblin looked at it suspiciously but nodded

"I also have a letter from Professor Dumbledore. It's about the You-Know-What in vault 713." The goblin took the letter and looked at it, then nodded again

"I will have someone take you to you vault. Griphook!" Another goblin came over. "Escort them to their vaults." The goblin nodded and they walked off.

"What's in Vault 713?"- Harry asked curiously

"Can't tell yeh that. Hogwarts business."- Hagrid answered as they all were loaded into a cart, after a very enjoyable ride for Harry and a very uncomfortable ride for Hagrid, the goblin, Griphook escorted them to Harry's vault

"Key please"- the goblin said/asked as Hagrid handed him the key and the Griphook opened it

When Hagrid told him that his parents left him money, he was happy but never did he think that his parents left him a fortune!

Harry gasped as he stared at the mounds of gold coins

"All yours, Harry"- smiled Hagrid

All Harry's, It was incredible. The Dursley couldn't have known about his or they'd have had it from his faster than a blink. How often had they complained how much Harry cost them to keep?, and all the time there had been a fortune for him under London.

"Here's a moneybag, you can use it ter keep yer gold" -Hagid said as he offered him a small pouch then continued "The gold ones are called Galleons,Seventeen sickles to a galleon and twenty nine knuts to a sickle, it's easy enough"

Harry thanked Hagrid and then proceeded to fill his moneybag to a brim

After that, they left and traveled through the cart once more and headed towards the Vault 713

When the goblin opened the vault, he was expecting to see piles and mounds of gold but was disappointed when the large vault only contained a very small package that had a grubby ribbon to tie it up, Hagrid entered and quickly tucked the grubby packaged to one of his many pockets and then they rode the cart and was deposited where they started.

* * *

Hagrid also explained some things to him and he also gave him one of the letters that flooded their house in Privet Drive, There were many things that he learned from Hagrid, first that he was magical, the truth about his parents, why he was famous, why his parents were killed, where they studied, about the money he inherited from his parents and all sorts of useful things, (though the goblins that he met were unusually kind after they saw the red sigil on his hand) and trivia's about the magical world but unfortunately when Hagrid gave him his ticket to get on Hogwarts Express he did not tell him where the Platform 9 and 3/4, when he asked the guard, he just sneered at harry and told him to sod off, he nearly gave up hope on getting on but then a group of redheads came, and one who he assumed was the eldest as she was ordering them to hurry up was shouting about being late and not being able to get on the platform 9 and 3/4, having his hope renewed he watched a boy who he knew who was older than him and walked towards the wall between platform 9 and 10 and abruptly vanished.

Harry rubbed his eyes again, he was quite sure that it was a wall but then the redheaded boy disappeared and he was followed by two redheaded boys who looked like twins and they too vanished when they walked into the wall, finally over his amazement on the magical wall, he pulled his trolley with his trunk and his owl, Hedwig who was given to him by Hagrid a s birthday present, and walked nervously to the platform, the sight that greeted him stunned Harry he was amazed by the number of magical people that was present, he saw the train with the name "Hogwarts Express" emblazoned on the front in red colors, he studied his surroundings once more before deciding to board the train lest he be late.

Having found a compartment all to himself, he tried to get his trunk loaded but he was having trouble as he was too short, but fortunately one of the redheaded twins he saw earlier helped him

"Here, let us-

"help you" -the twins said

"Thank you, but how are you doing that?"- replied harry

"Doing-

"What mate?"-

"That" - Harry tried again, he of course knew that they were twins but he was fascinated that the two of them finished each others sentences

"Don't know what" -The twin in the left started

"You're talking about but"- The other twin continued

"We best be off" -they continued

"I heard Lee has something"

"To show us" - then they left leaving Harry alone

* * *

Harry's train ride was fairly quiet, he managed to hide his scar by using his hair, and the red sword-like tattoo was hidden in his robes so he didn't have a problem hiding, though a bushy haired girl did come and asked about the missing toad and later, the owner of the missing toad came and ask about his pet, but since Harry hadn't seen a toad he was left alone.

When they arrived, he immediately noticed Hagrid waving the first year students to come

"Firs' Year!, Firs' Year, over here!", Hagrid shouted as he waved

"Ye' all be seein' yer first glimpse of hogwarts in a moment" - the half-gaint explained as they all followed him towards the lake

"No more four in a boat!"- the huge man warned as all of them picked a boat to ride on

Harry was seated in an unoccupied boat and was joined by the bushy-haired girl earlier along with the boy who lost his toad, and a boy who had a curly hair

"I'm Justin, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Any idea where you'll get sorted?"- the curly-haired boy introduce himself

"I'm Hermione Granger and I'm hoping for Gryffindor as I read, I knew that Dumbledore was one, and I hope to be like him someday -the Bushy-haired girl continued

"I-I'm Neville L-longbottom, my aunt wants me in Gryffindor but I'm just amazed that I received a letter at all"-the boy who lost his toad stuttered nervously

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter, I think I'm happy wherever they'll sort me " - He introduced himself, he was a bit nervous, as he didn't want the attention that his name seemed to command, but it was a bit rude to refuse to identify yourself especially when they had all introduced theirself

"Are you really?" she asked in a delighted tone. "I read about you in _Modern Magical History, __The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, _and_ Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"Er, yes though I haven't read anything in those books"- Harry replied, a bit overwhelmed knowing that there were books published about him

Before Hermione could reply, Hagrid interrupted (God bless his soul) them by saying that Hogwarts was about to be seen and all of them were stunned to silence at seeing the castle that was towering over them

* * *

After the boat ride, they were all led to a room by Hagrid who talked to stern looking woman who introduced herself as a Professor McGonagall and told them about the four houses which consist of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin she also told them that they were soon going to be sorted to different houses that will be their family here at Hogwarts, then after that she disappeared to the corridor, leaving them to speculate about how they were going to be sorted and which house was the best.

The speculations and conversation ended abruptly when they heard a girl shriek and was introduced to the Hogwarts ghost namely the Fat Friar, whose previous house was Hufflepuff and Nearly Headless Nick whose house were the Gryffindor (Harry didn't really like to know why he was called Nearly Headless).

The conversation was once again was killed by the reappearance of Professor McGonagall who told them that they were to be sorted then led them to the great hall

Harry was a bundle of excitement and nervousness as the professor led them, he didn't know what to expect but he was sure about one thing, that he was going to try his best in learning

* * *

Authors note: Those who will ask why things were changed from what happened in canon even though the circumstances were the same, the change that happened was that Harry was a bit more used in hiding because he didn't wan to attract attention not just from his freakishness that the Dursleys pounded to him but also the more visible command spell in his hand

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3 : The Sorting

A/N: To those who are asking why Harry has a command seal yet no servant, his situation is just like Shirou, when Shirou summoned saber he already had a command seal, his command seal was a mark that he was the one chosen to be a master, Harry had his command seal for ten years now since Lily almost finished the ritual, the only reason the ritual worked enough to give the command seal was because there was so much magic that it forced the ritual to completion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/stay Night or the Harry Potter series

* * *

The immense size of the Hall had shaken Harry from his sorting reverie, allowing him a chance to examine the splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

He fixed his stare straight ahead of him as he watched Professor McGonagall silently place a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth—and the hat began to sing.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

"When I call your name, you will come up, sit on the stool, and wait for your name to be called. First up, Abbott, Hannah."- Professor McGonagall called as a girl nervously walked to the stool and put the hat

"HUFFLEPUFF" -The sorting hat shouted as the girl sighed in relief and went to the table with the yellow banner

Harry watched the others be sorted with rapt attention,He was both excited and nervous to be sorted so when Professor McGonagall called

"Potter, Harry" -He absently noted that the hall was quiet and many students were craning their heads to see him

_"Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?"_

"You're asking me?" thought a dumbfounded Harry.

_"The choice is ultimately yours,_" replied the hat, sounding amused.

Harry gulped, "can I ask you a question?"

_"You just did,"_ observed the hat wryly with a chuckle before adding. _"Go ahead young Potter."_

"Where were my parents sorted?"-Harry asked the hat

"_They were both in Gryffindor"_-The sorting hat replied then continued _"Would you like to be sorted to your parent's house?"_

"Yes, I want to know more about them"- Harry replied

_"You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that"_ - the hat told Harry

"Yes, but I don't want to be great, I just want to know my parents and if that means I won't be famous, then it's alright, all I've ever wanted was to be normal"-Harry answered trying to persuade the hat

_"Then , best not to keep you from your house,_ GRYFFINDOR!"- The hat shouted and was then removed by the Professor

Harry slumped as the Sorting Hat shouted the last word, and the table under the red and gold banner erupted in applause. He swept the hat off his head and placed it gently on the stool. He gave it a gentle pat on the brim as if to say thanks and ran over to the table with the red banner.

He shook the hands of a person who introduced himself as a prefect and after that he sat down with the redheaded boy he saw at the train station

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter" -Harry introduced himself and held out his hand

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley"-The boy, no Ron introduced himself and shook his hand though Harry noticed that his eyes was glued to his forehead

Not wanting to know if the students were still staring at him. Harry turned his attention instead to the High Table, finally getting a good view of the teachers. His eyes immediately found the giant gameskeeper who was sitting at the end. Hagrid's beetle black eyes were looking at Harry with pride.

He followed down the table, not knowing the names of the professors but he made sure to remember the faces so that he could ask someone who they were and what they taught. He did recognize Professor Quirrell whom he had met at the Leaky Cauldron.

It was the teacher next to Quirrell that brought Harry immediate trepidation. The man had greasy black hair, a hooked nose, sallow skin and obsidian eyes that once they fell on Harry. He felt an immediate searing pain from his scar that caused him to yelp.

"Ouch!"

"Harry? What is it?" asked a concerned housemate.

Harry, who had been instinctively rubbing his forehead to soothe the sudden pain in his scar

"Is there something wrong?"- Ron asked Harry who was still trying to rub his scar

The Sorting ceremony ended when a dark skinned boy Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin. The stool and the hat were removed and Headmaster Dumbledore approached the pulpit. The Headmaster was beaming and there was a twinkle in his eye as he addressed the students, but Harry was only half listening, still trying to figure out what had brought the sudden pain to his scar. Though the headmaster's words made Harry think if the man was alright in the head

"Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

His thoughts on Dumbledore vanished as soon as his eyes fell to the table where the plates in front of him were now all piled with food. His mouth fell open and he was sure he was drooling, his stomach rumbled in approval as his eyes roamed the table to see roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, and lamb chops, sausages, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, peas, carrots, and Harry could continue but his stomach's protest of wanting to taste food instead of see it won out.

He immediately helped himself piling his plate with a little bit of everything.

Harry didn't know much about the wizarding world but if he was sure of one thing, it was that things were looking up for Harry Potter.

* * *

Author's note:I was already decided as to whom Harry will summon but now, I'm looking for suggestions, please choose from these characters and I'll decide

Please vote since it will help me greatly

Choices

1) Saber Arturia- since he's the king of Britain and her responsibility and Harry's are almost the same, both of them are noble, brave and determined

the reason why I like Saber to be Harry's summon is because of the phrase : The King protected her country but the country did not protect its King, this sentence made me think about their similarity, both of them want to protect their people a\and yet both of them were ostracized by the very people they want to protect

2) Caster Merlin- a Review suggested this and it made my mind think about the possibilities, I mean Harry summoning Merlin is like PURE awesomeness!

3)Diarmuid Ua Duibhne/_Diarmuid of the Love Spot-_(Lancer of the 4th holy grail war) He's very loyal to his master, and I thnk he'll be a very good influence to harry, since he'll never turn his back to him, which unfortunately always happens to Harry

4) Herakles and or Lancelot- I'm not decided in their class since they can fit in most servant class but Imagine Harry summoning Hearakles in Berserker, he has enough magic to control him like Ilya but he's not sadistic and having a protector like that is cool

Lancelot- since he's also from Britain and He'll be a great protector of Harry


End file.
